


Workaholics

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Anti is a Workaholic, his boss is constantlu putting him into more deadlines, and he does not declines.Henriks come backs from late shift and sees Anti sleeping facefirst on the desk.It's time to make this idiot rest.
Relationships: Anti/Henrik, Antisepticeye/Henrik Von Schneeplestien, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Workaholics

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF WEEK!  
> We are making fluff week! (It was Snorp_Lords Idea! So kudos to Snorp!)  
> and here it is. Something that I can not write but had fun to  
> Sorry for all the mistakes, I am rarely rereading and correcting my stuff :3
> 
> Agent wanted some Glitch Doctor Fluff, so here it is ;) Enjoy!

Henrik was the one to turn off, Antis Computer. The guy was yet again overworking himself telling that the deadline is close. In reality his boss was pushing him as much as he could. Making the guy work himself to almost death.

He will need another converation with Anti once he is finally rested. But so far it was 3am, and Henrik just come back from his call in the hospital. Thankfully it was not big deal and now Henrik was supposed to rest for 2 days...If they will let him do it. And he was hoping on keeping Anti by his side at those two days. Antis face was laying on his forearm. Coffee cup in his hand, 3 empty energy drinks cans laying scattered on the desk. One half half empty still next to the lamp, propably too warm to be enjoyable. Henrik sighned.

„This iz not healthy, Anti” He looked at the guy and moved his greezy bangs off his face, revealing his open mouth and drool falling down his chin. He is a mess.

Henrik smiled at those gentle features of his face. His face so calm when he was asleep, without this always lasting frown and judgun eyes. „Anti” He shook his shoulder to wake the boy. „Anti, wake up!” he said louder and shook him once more. Anti opened his eyes startled

„What the fuck!” He looked around, „Fuck I fell asleep!” He started to gather all the papers laying on the floor.

„Anti” Henrik tried to get his attention.

„Wait!” He looked at Henrik. „Hen- Henrik?” He blinked Twice clearing his view. „What are yeh doing, here? What hour is it?” He looked at his phone, eyes blinking becouse fo too strong light.

„Anti” But the boy seemed stuck in his own mind.

„OH FUCK!” He screamed and started to click on the mouse. But the PC did not started running. „What the fuck?” He started to punch the keyboard and moving the mouse. „Why It's not ope-”

„ANTI!” Doctor screamed. Finally getting his attention. „Go to bed, you idiot.

„I can't I have to-” The huge slap on the table stopped him from talking. Henrik looked at him with anger in his eyes.

„Anti for fucks sake! I turned it off. You are done for today go to sleep.”

Anti had enough he stood up and was now face to face with taller man, pissed off. He opened his mouth to screem but it closed as soon as he smelled doctors perfumes. God this guy always smelled good. His eyes closed and he stiffed a yawn, hoping that Henrik did not saw.

„Vell?” The doctor pushed to see if Anti has anything to say. But Anti just looked, his eyes suddenly closing and knees buckling under him making him fall right back into chair. „Anti you are zhe biggest idiot. Worst than Jackie.” He said while picking Anti up.

„Energy Drink….” Anti mumbled trying to get to the half empty can struggling in Henriks arms.

„Don't you dare...you...you...ygh, nevermind” Doctor said, forgetting the curse word in english.

Henrik put Anti to bed, noticing the smell coming off the guy, he propably also did not showered for few days. „Oh Anti” He mumbled looking at the boy. He layed him down and was ready to leave, when he saw the green phone.

„What are ye doing, doc?” Anti stood up to get the phone back. But his body gave out again and he had to sit back on the bed.

„Go to bed, you will have it back in the morning.”

„For fucks sake, doc i need to get up to work!”

„I know, zhat is why, im taking this. I vill wake you up”

Anti was watching him with hatred, but at this point Henrik was not even fazed by this. Anti was just like a loud teenager that only barked but never bite. Schneep sighned. „Sleep Anti.”

He heard one last curse coming from Antis mouth and hidding under the sheets.

„Good kid.” Henrik mocked.

„Fuck off, mom” Greenhaired boy mumbled and loudly snored. Henrik will not wake him up.

Anti woke up by himself, and he was about to check what hour it was, but when he reached to his shelf he only meet the flat structure. „Oh fuck” he said to himself remembering why he did not had his phone. „Fucking Henrik. The Idiot.” Greenhaired boy struggled to get up, moving his hand through his hair feeling like theres huge amount of oil substance in his hair. „Shit.” He was a mess. He could smell his clothes and the whole room reeked of him not bathing for a week or so. Only sitting here and doing his fucking job. Henrik was right, he needed that sleep, he would not admit that now though. Not now that he reeked like a drunkard that he met sometime ago on the streets.

He got up and went to take a shower. Water so warm on his body, feeling way better that before a proper amount of sleep. He did not even realized how exhausted his body was with all this working. He sighned. Shit, he needs to eat something as well. His stomach stopped grumbling some time ago. Not a good thing if you do not eat and only drink some unhealthy substance.

He stood in shower likeing the way the water was falling on his face not bothered by anything but the drops hitting the tiles. He started to clean his hair. When did they growed to this lenght, they were to long for his liking, tickling his shoulder and covering his face. He needed a haircut.

He walked out, getting his towel and putting it around his torso. Checking in mirror how he looked.

Taking out the razor from his shelf he started to take care of the mess on his face. His beard needed to be either clean shaved or trimmered at least. He was not going to deal with baby Anti jokes, so he stayed with a Iron Man type of beard. He moved his hand through his face, not liking his shadows under his eyes, and how bloody his eyes were. So exhausted. Hit put some after shaving gel and moved his hand to his hair. He stole one of Marvins hairband and put them into ponytail. They will dry longer but at least will not piss him off.

Time to get dressed, he went back to his room, ready to see the whole mess of clothes on his floor.

But when he opened the doors he saw Henrik sleeping on his chair with clothes folded in his hands.

Way to go Henrik. He looked at the guy that just cleaned his room and now was snoring with open mouth. „Idiot” Anti muttered and got closer to the Doctor. „You are jus like me” He whispered looking at the exhausted man. His eyes also with a shadow underneeth them.

„Hen-” He cuts himself off coming close to henriks sleeping body. The man is breathing gently, light snores living his body. And Anti...Anti is just watching the man.

The young doctor, little more tanned than him. Little taller and little bigger, more chubier than Antis skinny ass. He had this pretty full beard that Anti always wished to have. And those brown hair. Now only put messily into something like ponytail, but he was pretty not the less.

Anti bit his lips watching the sleepy man. He was the only one that was really allowed to order him around, well he and Jack, but Jack was different. Jack was not that close to him.

Anti leaned closer to the man and kissed his cheek trying to not wake him up. A soft little peck and a huge headbutt in his forehead.

„Fuck you, Henrik!” He screamed messaging his forehead. Henrik did the same, shocked and confused. What have just happened?

„What are you doing in mah room?” Greenhaired guy asked, blushing and looking to the side. He did not do the thing that he just did, okay? He refused to say that.

„I...I was just...”Henrik blushed suddenly adn left the room lost for words.

Weird for this forever complainign man, but Anti just shrugged it off. And was about to start work again when…

„Fuck! Henrik” He runned after the man.

Yeah… he forgot about the phone.


End file.
